Lost
by pupdawg66
Summary: ONESHOT SPOILERS FOR BOOK ONE FINALE Katara tries to reverse the bloodbending that has taken Korra's bending away. Korra struggles on an emotional and physical level. Can she still be the Avatar?


Someone posted the following prompt on Tumblr, and on a whim I decided to respond. It's a short and sweet oneshot that adds a little bit more to the season finale of _The Legend of Korra_ (book one).

**Prompt: **_Katara, hoping to return the Avatar's bending, tries to reverse the bloodbending by bloodbending Korra, making it an agonizing and painful experience._

* * *

Korra sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. There were no words to describe how she felt. It was as if part of her soul had been ripped away and destroyed. Every now and then, she tried to call upon her bending, but to no avail. She could no longer move the earth, churn the water, or fuel the fire. Yet somehow, she had managed to learn airbending, the only element she struggled with. She should probably feel grateful for it, but couldn't muster the effort. Despair overwhelmed everything else.

"It sounds like you've had a rough day."

She hadn't noticed Katara entering the room.

"You could say that."

Katara smiled apologetically and moved toward her.

"Bloodbending is nasty business. It's difficult to learn, but very easy to lose control over. I had hoped…" She paused. Korra was pretty sure she knew why. While training, she had been told about Katara's past. She was a waterbending prodigy and had been forced to bloodbend not long before Sozin's Comet arrived. She had sworn never to do it again, and had kept her word. Korra had quickly begun to admire her.

"Well, no matter. I'm here to help you."

"You're the best healer there is. Of course, you can fix me."

Katara touched Korra's face gingerly. Her cracked skin felt soft on her cheeks.

"You're lovely the way you are. But I'll do what I can. Are you ready?"

She nodded and tried to prepare herself.

Katara stood up straight, took a deep breathe, and began.

Korra would never be able to overcome the shock of bloodbending. It was more intense and intrusive than anything she'd ever experienced. At first, her entire body lost control, forcing her to stand and reminding her just how powerful this woman was. Then, it became more focused, centering on her feet and slowly moving upward. No matter how gentle Katara tried to be, there was a jolt of pain that writhed through her veins. It felt like a snake slithering beneath her skin. She didn't realize her hands were clenched until it reached them. Beads of sweat formed on Katara's face as her concentration became stronger. When she lifted the index finger of her arched hand, the same finger on Korra's hand was raised. She would have shuddered if she could have.

They locked eyes and held them as the serpent reached her mind. The pain peaked. She fought the urge to claw at her face to make it stop. Her ears rang, and her vision blurred. She thought she heard herself screaming, but wasn't sure. Just as she was beginning to lose consciousness, it was gone. She crumpled to the floor.

Water splashed her face, and a warm, soothing tingle spread through her. It was nothing at all like before. She embraced the feeling until it filled her completely. She slowly pushed herself up.

"Did it… Did it work?"

For a split second, Korra felt a surge of joy. Could she dare believe that she could bend again? As she tried to draw on the first element she could think of - water - she had her answer. Nothing happened. It was confirmed by the concerned look on Katara's face.

"I'm sorry, Korra. I can't bring your bending back."

Knowing that not even the world's best healer could help crushed her. The weight on her shoulders increased tenfold. She was selfish to feel more justified in her loss, having three elements taken away instead of one. But what really ate at her was that she was the Avatar. This wasn't right. The Avatar has to master all four elements to restore balance in the world. She could barely use airbending. She would always be broken. How could she live with that?

Korra fell into Katara's arms and sobbed. The old woman held her close and tried to comfort her, murmuring an old Water Tribe lullaby and stroking her hair. After a while, she began to compose herself. She pulled away and stifled her tears, trying to be strong. Like always.

"I'm still the Avatar. I'll deal with it."

She gave a reassuring look, in spite of the fact that her words betrayed her true feelings. Katara seemed to notice, but didn't question it.

"Yes, you are. With or without your bending, you can bring peace to the world." She put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Just as the people of Republic City will continue to look to you for help, you can seek the spirits of the past to guide you. And you have everyone standing just outside this room. You're never alone. Have hope."

Korra had never felt more hopeless in her life, but she said nothing. Instead, she nodded solemnly and sat on the floor, taking a moment to meditate before she went out to meet the others.

Katara stood to leave. Just before she left the room, she turned.

"Aang would be proud of you."

Korra looked up, and for a moment she saw a young and happy young waterbender with long brown hair tucked into hair loops and a blue necklace around her neck. The image only lasted for a moment, but she saw the same necklace on Katara and knew the truth. A strange sensation filled her stomach, one of bliss and remembrance.

"Thank you."

Katara walked out, and the gut feeling left with her, leaving Korra to grapple with her thoughts.


End file.
